


What's Your Name Again?

by JadieMelody



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Casual Sex, Characters in their 20's, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lovers from the start, Naruto being bad at relationships., Naruto has issues, Naruto the last, OC smokes, One Night Stands, Orginal female character of colour, PTSD, Porn With Plot, Post War Naruto, Smut, clubs, curvy oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadieMelody/pseuds/JadieMelody
Summary: It's been 5 years since the end of the Fourth Shinobi War and Naruto Uzumaki is trying to live his life as a 22-year-old who's next in line to be the Hokage. It's a whole lot of pressure and Naruto often releases it though meaningless forgettable one night stands. One day, he meets a firey Psychology Student who knocks his socks off. He skips out on her after their night of passion but can't get her out of his head over the next few days. He wants to see her again, but there's a problem- They don't know each other's name's and they're WAY too awkward to ask.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, please enjoy! I've had this headcanon where Naruto is a womaniser to get over his PTSD about the war until he meets this amazing girl he can hardly keep up with.

It had been 5 years since the end of the great war, five years since Naruto had lost his right arm, five years since Sasuke had returned to the village and five years since the world had recognised him as a saviour. He had everything he’d ever wanted in life (minus an arm), Sasuke was back and he was next in line to be Hokage after Kakashi. They whole village, nay all the shinobi world was no longer scared of him, in fact they loved the nine tails Jinjuriki. But even with this, he felt more alone than ever.

The war… did things to him. To his mind. Sure, the world was safe, he and Sasuke were some of the most powerful shinobi alive, if not the most powerful but he still had nightmares that _something_ would come and take that peace away. Take his life away. Everyone saw him as the happy go lucky ninja who saved the world and who was always smiling, but inside he was hurting. He hurt so much, he felt empty. To try to fill this void he took to sleeping around. There was no shortage of willing women, they all wanted to say that they’d slept with the ‘world’s best ninja’, the man who was next in line to lead the village. He never dated any of them though, he knew that wouldn’t be a good idea. He knew deep down that they slept with him for superficial reasons, but he didn’t care, sex was sex. He just needed... something to make him feel alive.

 

To say that Junko was tired was an understatement. She was exhausted. In fact, it was a miracle that she had managed to drag herself out of bed and into work that Friday morning. She had been up all night finishing her first assignment and only _just_ managed to get it submitted by 6am this morning. It was now 9 am and she was running on a mere two hours sleep. The thought of it made her groan into the bar of the tavern.

“Well that’s what you get for leaving you’re work till the last minute.” Giggled her co-worker Hoshi. Junko lifted her head from the bar for but a brief second to glare at her friend before the sheer effort of moving forced her head back down.

“I didn’t leave it till the last minute. Do you know how hard it is to move to the village and try to keep up with university work?” Junko, at the sound of a customer walking through the door lifted her head, guess it was time to go to work.

Junko was a student at the University of Konoha, she had been for about 2 months now but had only just ‘officially’ moved to the village that week. Originally, she was from a small town outside of the village hidden in the leaves which supplied Konoha most of its weapons. It was an okay town, small but wealthy but there wasn’t much in the ways of opportunity there. Having just turned 21, Junko wanted to do more with her life than sell Kunai in a shop. She was studying Psychology in hopes of becoming a counsellor, a profession that was sorely needed after the war 5 years ago. It had become more acceptable for shinobi to seek help for the PTSD and any other mental conditions that they suffered from because of the Forth Great Ninja War. The money would be good once she graduated, there would always be mental illness even if there was now peace amongst the shinobi world. She just wanted to do something with her life, you know. To live a little.

“Junko, order for table 2!” The chef shouted from the kitchen. It was 2pm already, lunch hour had just past so it would be slow doing at the tavern till about 4, but she would be gone by then. Junko pushed herself from where she was leaning against the bar and went to deliver the food to table 2.

“Anything else I can get for you gentleman?” She asked in her polite voice, giving them a warm smile.

“Nah that’s all love, thanks. Anyways as I was saying, I can’t believe it’s been 5 years since the war.” The old man said, he looked like a retired shinobi with visible battle scars all over his face. The man he sat next to nodded thoughtfully, obviously thinking back to its events.

“Only seems like yesterday to me. I’m just glad we had Naruto or who knows where we’d be now.” Junko caught this section of the conversation as she clearly the glasses and plates from a nearby table. Obviously, she had heard about Naruto Uzumaki, he was the saviour of the world after all, but she’d never seen him before. Apparently, it wasn’t uncommon to see him wondering around the main part of town, why would it be? He lives there after all. But Junko, having been there only a week and living and working in the more civilian side of the village doubted she’d ever seen him. Not that that really bothered her all that much. He was just a man after all.

“I’m going out for a smoke!” She yelled to Hoshi as she exited the front of the shop. Junko lit her cigarette and relaxed into the nicotine. She was glad to finally see a bit of the sun, it made her black curls shine in the light.

“You really shouldn’t smoke.” A male voice said as he walked past her into the tavern.

“Fuck off.” She shot back, knowing exactly who it was. Sora. A prick from her university that she had met during her first week. They had hooked up and now he just wouldn’t leave her alone, offended that she didn’t want to continue to hook up after he had gotten _very_ drunk and said some less than wonderful thing to her. Junko flicked her cigarette end into the gutter and went back inside.

“I thought you were told you aren’t allowed in here, or do I have to throw you out…again.” Junko said setting her arm on the table he had sat at. Sora looked up at her in mock offence.

“Oh, come on June- “

“Don’t call me June.”

“Just let me take you out again. Please.” Man, he was pathetic.

“For the.” Junko counted on her fingers. “Fourth time Sora, no, I will not go out with you again. You can’t just call me a fat whore and expect me to just let it go. Now get the fuck out of here.” Junko raised her voice a bit which made Sora stand up and lean closer to her, now very offended.

“Well it’s not a lie is it? Gosh I was drunk just let it go, fucking bitch.” The two had now drawn a very very small crowd, the 4-other people in the tavern had now turned to face them.

Naruto was sat in the corner of a small tavern eating some rice balls and drinking a light beer. He had just finished his studies for the day and had decided to come to some place quiet and away from the village market, so people wouldn’t bother him. Where ever he went there was always someone wanting to shake his hand or get his autograph. The week had been long and stressful and all he wanted was to relax. He’s even left his headband at home in hopes that this would make him blend in more with the general population.

A raised voice from the other end of the tavern drew his attention. The waitress that had absently minded handed him his food was trying to get a man to leave but was subsequently having trouble. Naruto signed internally. All he wanted was a quiet bite to eat after a 5-hour lecture on shinobi politics from the village elders. He really didn’t want to have to sort this out but what is a future Hokage to do, his duty was to his people. As Naruto got up and walked over to the pair ready to give the mad a stern talking to he heard the waitress talk again.   
“Right that’s it, I’ve actually had enough.” She dramatically throws her rag onto the table. The man smirked, clearly pleased that he had got a rise out of her, he reached for her waist to pull her toward him.

“Common baby doesn’t be like tha- Ugh!” Junko had pulled her arm back and gave him a good jab to the face.

“Ugh!” A voice echoes from behind her.

“Ahhhh!” The waitress moaned. Her hand hurt from the impact of the punch, and strangely so did her elbow. It felt like she’d smacked it into a wall… a wall that talked.

Naruto cupped his now bleeding nose as the man ran out of the door and the waitress turned to him.

“Oh, my fucking god.” She clasped her hands over her mouth in shock, ignoring the table of old men shouting praise at her. _‘Way to go gal’ “_ I am so, so sorry! I had no idea you were standing behind me.” She apologised as Naruto stretched out his jaw, evaluating the damage. Not broken. Naruto raised a hand and chuckled, he’d found it funny.

“It’s okay, it’s not broken.” Naruto took the napkin she had pulled out of her apron. “I was actually coming over to help but seems you didn’t need it.” Naruto laughed warmly at the horror on the girl’s face.

 

Junko was horrified. She couldn’t believe that she’d just elbowed a customer (a hot one at that) straight in the face. She was totally going to get fired for this. And just as she had that thought, her manager came out of the back room.

“What the hell is going on?” The manager, Rido was a harsh middle-aged man who didn’t particularly like anything or anyone. Junko gulped, this wasn’t goanna be pretty.

“Well, ha-ha” Junko rubbed the back of her head. “Erm funny story- “Junko was about to continue in confessing her own guilt when the blonde man, who’s nose had only just stopped bleeding, interrupted her.

“This guy was giving her grief, so I tried to help, and he knocked me one to the face.” The blonde smiled sheepishly through his lie. He bowed. “Please sir, forgive me if I have caused trouble.”

Rido’s face softened considerably and he re folded her arms and look at the boy under his nose. “Oh well then, I thank you for trying to help my staff, no doubt it was Sora again?” He turned to Junko and she nodded excessively.

“Yah was Sora again, he got him good bless his socks.” Junko laughed nervously and pattered the stranger on the arm. She noticed how firm it was, letting her hand linger there a little longer than it should have.

“Thank the man for trying to help you then!” Rido began to walk away as Junko moved though many deep deep bows proclaiming her eternal gratitude to the stranger. Once he was out of ear shot she slumped onto the chair dramatically.

“Oh my god. I feel faint. That was too close to handle.” She turned to the man who had now sat down next to her, still smiling sheepishly. “Thank you so so much for that. Can’t believe you lied for me, you have no idea how grateful I am, I don’t know what I would have done if he’d fired me.”

“Don’t worry, it’s totally fine, it was my fault for thinking that you couldn’t handle it yourself. That was one hell of a punch.” The man smirked at Junko which made her smile back.

“Well what can I say, when you have a bit of extra timber you can really pack it on!” Junko fingered her none existent muscles which caused the man to laugh. “But seriously though, thanks and sorry again for giving you a nose bleed. Honestly, anything you wants on me, it’s the least I can do.” Junko sighed in relief before bursting out in a fit of giggles. What a day it had been.

“Great! In that case I’ll get a miso Raman please!”

 

After the events of today, Naruto was grateful to be out on the town. He was in Siuko, a part of the village which was mostly frequented by civilian university student’s, aka people who hopefully wouldn’t have a clue who he was.  Naruto had even tried to dress a little like a student, he wore black jeans and a white t-shirt under and plain black jacket. Simple but effective, the only real give away that he was THE Naruto Uzumaki and not some random student was his bandaged arm. Well his fake arm that is, but he doubted anyone would really be sober enough to notice.

The Sake Naruto was drinking was warm and burned as it slid down his throat. Heaven, he thought. The bartended pored him another drink as his face flushed slightly. Maybe he was a little drunk, so what. In truth, Naruto hadn’t come to the bar to get drunk, he came here for the same reasons that many men frequent a bar on a Friday night- to get laid. It had been a full two weeks since he had last had sex and he was very much looking forward to getting out all his pent-up aggression with a good solid fucking. There was some stuff that only ‘adult’ company could sooth. It was just so stressful for him every second of the day to have to remember what happened during the war. But when someone’s lips are around your cock it’s kinda hard to think of anything else and that’s just what he liked.

There weren’t many women in the bar that night that took his fancy, and the ones that did already had a partner for the night, and he wasn’t about to go around being a home wrecker. With a sigh he set his sake cup down, clearly tonight wasn’t going to be his lucky night. Might as well call it quits.

“A large glass of Rose’ please.” The familiar voice stopped Naruto from stepping down from his bar stole. That waitress from earlier was the last person he thought he’d see here. Maybe it was his lucky day after all. He had wanted to get her name and number back to the tavern, but It seemed that she had finished her shift by the time he was done with his meal. Naruto could smell cigarette smoke on her mixed in with some expensive perfume. Naruto looked at her properly for the first time, and she looked a lot different than when she was at work. Her legs were long a with thick thighs and skinny ankles, in fact they seemed to go on forever. She was tall, but her heels made her tower over all the other girls at the bar and even some of the men. The low light of the bar made her deep tanned skin glow and her black curly hair blended into the darkness of the wall. She wore a lot of beautifully done make-up and the gold on her cheeks and eyes made her look like a queen. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out some notes, as she turned back to the bar tender her eyes met Naruto’s who he suddenly realised he was staring her down quite intensely. He was take a back when she looked happy to see him.

“Omg it’s you, hey!” The girl smiled and jerked her head towards him. “One for this guy as well.” Naruto told the bartender he wanted a beer instead of his usual sake. He felt like it was a good idea to order something he could take his time with.

“Fancy seeing you here.” Naruto said smiling. She took a sip of her drink and raised her defined eyebrows.

“I know right, it’s such a coincidence.” She looked to the side of Naruto and cocked her head slightly. “You not here with anyone?” She asked. Naruto couldn’t exactly tell her that we were skulking out the bar in hopes of getting laid, that was a bit to vulgar to say to a lady he’s just met. Naruto scratched the back of his head, deciding to stick as close to the truth as possible.

“Nah I’m braving it alone today. I just wanted to get out of my apartment, I’ve had a bit of a crazy week.” Naruto chuckled nervously as the girl smiled and nodded in understanding.

“Tell me about it dude, this week has really done me in too.”

“You not here with anyone?” He questioned. She rolled her eyes and jabbed her finger to the other end of the bar.

“Well, I was here with my friend for a girl’s night out, but it seems I’ve been abandoned.”

Naruto turned his head to see the other waitress from the tavern lip locked with a man.

“She’s been stolen away from me by the devilish opposite sex.” She winked at him as to add humour to her comment. Naruto smirked and raised an eyebrow.

“We aren’t devilish,” Naruto took a sip of his print and eyes her from the top of his glass, “All of the time.”

“Do my ears deceive me or are you being a flirt?”

“So, what if I am? Is a man not allowed to flirt with a pretty girl?” Naruto eyes her down, making it very clear that he was flirting with her very hard.

“Oh, see now you’re definitely flirting, but you’re making one mistake my good sir.” She smiled, drained the last of her drink and fingered her bag while Naruto looked confused. Was she about to leave?

“And what’s that?” Slightly annoyed. The waitress, whose name he was still yet to find out tagged the rim of her glass with a cigarette she had fished out of her bag and said smugly.

“You haven’t brought me a drink.” This woman.

 

“Hold on,” Naruto pulled his lips of off hers to let her speak but ran his hands down her wide hips impatiently. “My keys are in here somewhere.” As soon as they had entered her apartment he threw her against the door and attacked her mouth, she more than welcomed him. Naruto made that he wanted to pick her up by lifting her butt, but she wouldn’t accommodate him.

“I don’t think you’ll be able to pick me up.” She said nervously but Naruto only smiled reassuringly in response. Oh, if she only knew how strong he really was. He made a grunt of amusement that was drowned out by a feminine squawk as Naruto jerked her up as if she was a small child. The girls heel tangled around his waist and she pulled him into a deep kiss, obviously turned on her his action.

Her hands were like fire on his skin as she stripped Naruto of his shirt and looked at his bare chest with passion. Naruto couldn’t really tell why but this girl was… different from the others he’d had encounters with. She was really into it and seemed like she _wanted_ to make him feel good. Her hands were gentle as they danced over his biceps, over his shoulder, up his neck and on his face to cup it and bring it down to hers. It gave him the shivers. The girl stood up from the bed and finally kicked of her sparkling heels and shed her jacket. Now Naruto looker over her body. She was bigger than he had first thought, her stomach made a bulge but why would he care about that when in front of his stood a whole lot of ass. It was true what they said, the darker the berry the bigger the ass.

“Woah.” Naruto reached out and grasped her by the hips and pulled her to him, so he got a face full of breast as he was sat on the end of the bed. “Your body is insane.” Naruto smacked her backside with his hands and the girls grip tightened round his neck.

“Glad I’m your cup of tea.” She said smiling, indicating that she often wasn’t people’s ‘cup of tea’. Naruto beamed at her before spinning her around and fishing for the zipper of her dress under her long curly locks. He unzipped her slowly, trying to excite himself for what was to come.

“In that case I can’t wait to drink you up.” She giggled loudly at the comment as she stepped out her dress and Naruto pulled her on top of him.

“Sorry I’m not wearing anything lacey, wasn’t really expecting this.” Naruto had been a little disappointed, his fantasy of her butt squeezed into a tiny lace thong had not transpired.

“It’s okay,” Naruto reached for her panties and pulled them down. “They’d be off either way.” The girl toed her panties off and shivered as Naruto brushed his fingertips delicately over her sex, teasing her.

“I don’t think it fair that you’ve still got cloths on.”  She said cupping her hand over the bulge in his jeans, giving it a light squeeze. Naruto smiled and stood up after he moved from on top of her. He unbuckled and dropped his jeans as she stared at him intensely, relishing his toned body as he stripped. As he stood there thumbing his boxers playfully he noticed the music that was on in the background. It was unlike him a master shinobi to miss something. It wasn’t a big deal, but it just went to show how absorbed Naruto was in her. It must have been at least 20 minutes since they’d entered her small apartment, usually he would have been on the tail end of fucking. But they had just spent so long enjoying each other’s bodies, building anticipation. The girl went to reach for his now exposed penis, but he pushed her down onto the bed. She looked at him confused.

“You first.” Naruto grabbed her hips, pulled her to the edge of the bed and crouched down. He didn’t do this often, the girls he slept with never really wanted this done, but he really wanted to please her for some reason. The thought of her moaning and twisting as his tongue licked her heat made him unbelievably hard. Naruto started off gently, licking and kissing her thighs to make her gasp and moan. He slipped a finger into her pussy that was already dripping. Jesus, he thought. She wasn’t super tight which just showed how turned on she already was. She bucked, and a gasp escaped her, and his tongue flicked her clit, she let out a silent scream when he licked the length of her. Naruto put in another finger and curved them, finding so much enjoyment in the fact that she was pushing herself onto him in pure pleasure. The good thing about being a ninja was the stamina, usually a man would get tired repeatedly fingering a girl and pressing against her g spot, but not Naruto. He carried on at a steady pace, getting faster and harder as her moans got louder and wilder.

“Oh my god.” He fingered and licked harder. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” She just couldn’t take it. Her hips lifted far into the air and Naruto’s mouth followed her like a dog follows a bone. She tightened around him as she started to cum, her attempts to silence her screams failing miserably. Once her orgasm had passed, the blanket under her was soaked; Naruto loved that. Naruto moved back from her slightly and was immediately attack by the panting woman, kissing him deeply, tasting herself.

“That was amazing.” She kissed him again. “Sweet Jesus.” Naruto snaked her hand around her waist giving her ass a firm slap.   
“Thanks, it’s a talent.”

As they kissed, she dropped her hand down to his crotch and started tugging at it lazily. Naruto was so hard that he could have come just from that but that wasn’t her plan.

“Shit!” Naruto yelled as she took all of him in her mouth, wetting his dick with her saliva and then pushing him down into her throat. Naruto’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as she continued to deep throat him impressively, playing with and tugging on his balls. Occasionally she slowed down, licking him and sucking on his balls gently before taking him whole again. Naruto had to fight so hard not to slam her head onto his dick and instead gripped his hips, rocking them occasionally. But it turns out he didn’t need to fight much longer because a hand blindly reached for his, placing it on the back of her head. As if she’d read his mind.

“You sure?” He asked, every girl he’d ever been with hated it when he tried to push himself deeper down their throats and this girl wanted that? He is living a dream. She nodded and hummed yes, lips still suckered around his shaft. She even took her hand away that was also jerking him off while she sucked, and Naruto didn’t need any more convincing. He bunched her hair into a ponytail and used that as a rein to move her head. Her throat went limp and he pushed her head down as deep as he could, groaning loudly as her tongue massaged the underneath of his dick. Oh, he was in heaven. He pulled her off for some air and she gasped deeply before taking him back into her mouth of her own accord. At that point Naruto stopped holding back and fucked her face intensely. The girl gaged and drooled around him but didn’t show once ounce of protest, she just played with his balls and allowed Naruto to used her as he wanted.

“Ah squeeze them harder.” Naruto said breathless, he was so close. She did as he commanded and with a few more thrusts flooded her mouth with cum, his body jerking un controllably. With a sign of relief, he let go of her head and slumped on the bed, eyes wide.

“That was the best blow job of my life, ever.” He looked up at her like some kind of god while she wiped her mouth and cleared her throat roughly. “I did not expect that at all.” His voice light hearted. She chuckled.

“Thanks, it’s a talent of mine.” She said mimicking his own words but a few minutes earlier. The girl that had just gave him the most intense pleasure of his life began to walk away and Naruto reached out for her. She couldn’t go, they couldn’t be done yet. He still wanted to bury his face in her tits, kiss up her spine and neck. He still wanted to fuck her senseless.

“Wait where are you going?” He asked opening and closing his hand for her like a child, frown hard on his face. She carried on walking, not turning back.

“To get a drink, chill. You want one?” Well now he just felt stupid.

“Oh Yes please.” He said sheepishly.

Naruto caught her from behind when she entered the bedroom again, two glasses of water in her hand.  She jumped in surprise but relaxed as warm lips kissed against her now cold neck. She put down the glasses and jumped up at allow him to hold her. His lips bit into her shoulders and neck leaving marks. She pulled his hair hard, she treated him with a roughness that no girl had before, and he loved that. He wanted her so bad, to bury his cock deep in her pussy and fuck her till she screamed. He wanted to feel alive.

“What do you wanna do to me?” She whispered biting Naruto’s ear making him shiver, he was hard again. God this girl was intoxicating.

“I want _you_ to fuck me, like I’d die tomorrow.” She didn’t even bat an eyelash at his request. She climbed down his tall frame and lay him gently on her double bed. The sheets were already messy, smelling like her cum and his sweat. Naruto looked up at her as she crawled over to him, swinging one leg over his waist to straggle him.

“Anything for you.” She slid a condom on him, took his cock in her hand and ran it over her heat a few times before lowering herself onto him painfully slowly. A low moan escaped their lips. They’d been waiting for this. Her pussy was everything he hoped for and more, warm and tight. It was a good job that Naruto had already cum otherwise she would have made short work of him. She teased him painfully and stopped when he tried to force her to move faster. She put her hands on his stomach to ride him at her own pace. He was a slave to her hips and she acted like he was just in instrument for her pleasure. She moved how she wanted and moaned softly, nails digging into him. While she was on top of her Naruto took the chance to get a really good look at her face through his soft gasps. She wasn’t what you’d call stunning, her nose was too big, and her ears were to small but her plump lips and wide hazel eyes that were currently clasped shut in ecstasy drew him in none the less. For once he felt small under her soft body, her giving thighs now a comfort for him. Suddenly hazel eyes stared into his and hips rolled sedately against him.

“Does that feel good?” She asked, cocking her head to the side.

“Feels fucking amazing.” Lips meet his and the woman on top of him rode faster, allowing Naruto’s hands to lift her ass up and down. He spanked her and got a moan in response. He didn’t want to hit her to hard.

“Harder.” She breathed. “You don’t need to be gentle with me.”

“You’re gonna regret saying that.” To Naruto, this was an all-out invitation, he was in control now. She’s had her fun, teasing him mercilessly. It was his turn now. The girl on top of Naruto screamed and bit into his shoulder when his firm hand connected against her ass. He hit her again, this time even harder and was pleased when her walls tightened around him. This girl could really take it, but Naruto wanted more. He flipped them over and pounded into her. He pinned her hands about her head, wanting all the control. She hooked her feet behind him and pushed him towards her. They looked into each other’s eyes, her mouth open in pleasure, him biting his lip in concentration.

“Fuck me harder, please.” She didn’t want much did she? “Please. I wan’ it.” She purred, and Naruto was more than happy to fulfil her need. Naruto let go of her hands to better steady himself and really started to nail her. Her moans were like music to his ears and only made him move faster. Her now free hand went down between their sweaty bodies to play with herself, and just when he though she couldn’t get any more _dirty_ she gently, almost nervously grabbed his hand and brought it to her neck. Now he was really surprised, he’d thought about choking a girl before but how do you go about asking to do such a kinky thing? She clearly knew what she wanted during sex.

She looked away from him as his fingers tapped against her delicate soft throat. Naruto bent down to kiss her sweetly and whispered in her ear.

“You want me to choke you?” She nodded meekly, still moaning as he thrusted into her gently. Naruto tightened his grip a little and she extended her neck for him.

“You want me to squeeze your pretty neck?” Naruto’s voice dripped with something evil that made his cock twitch in her.

“Like I’d die tomo- “Her voice was completely cut off by Naruto’s grip, her breathing went horse as he pounded into her. He felt her hand move faster in-between them and he grunted long and low. They were close. A string of curses spat from his mouth which drowned out her quiet and muddled “yes, yes, yes’”s beneath him. Naruto had to be careful not to accidently crush the girls throat. He’d had his hands around many people’s necks, all of them were dead now. It gave him a sense of peace that something he had previously used to kill enemies was now making a girl scream in pleasure. She came first, and Naruto wasn’t far behind her, he took his hand off her throat and used his it to steady his shaking body. Once their orgasm had stopped Naruto pulled out and lay next to her breathing hard. He’s never been this tired after sex before. He’d never had such good sex before.

“Fuck.” The girl exclaimed next to him.

“Yah.” Naruto agreed.

 

 

Naruto lay awake as she slept soundly next to him, arm over his stomach. He glanced at the clock on her bed side table, 3:45 am. He should really leave. Naruto never stayed over any of the girl’s houses. He always felt shameful and wanted to leave before he had to face them in the morning. Naruto’s fingers twisted a now loose and frizzy curl absently minded; he was going to get up and leave now. The girl groaned in her sleep, shivered and scooted closed to Naruto’s warm skin. Hesitantly. he wrapped his arm round her shoulders holding her close. It’s not every day he got to have sex that good and feel this satisfied and peaceful. He’d just get up and leave early in the morning. He had enjoyed his night, truly. This girl was lovely, for the first time in a while Naruto felt like just an average boy.

Naruto woke up with a slight jerk, He didn’t remember falling asleep. They had turned over in their sleep and he was now spooning her. Her body was warm and soft and made him never want to get up. But he had too, the clock on the bed side table now said 7:30 am and it was time to go, he’d been here too long already. Gently trying not to wake up the softly sleeping girl, Naruto pealed the blanket from himself and slipped out on to the hard wood floor. As he started to gather his things and put on his clothes, he wondered if he should leave a note. Maybe _‘Thanks for a great night.’_ Or _‘I’ll see yah round’?_ Should he just leave his name and number? But then would he look dumb is she didn’t want to see him again? Did he ever want to see her again, sure she was nice, but he’d never made any of his encounters a regular thing? It might be best if her kept it that way. It’ll be less… complicated then.

He took one last look and left.

Junko finally woke up at around 8am, knowing she had to be at work by 10am today. She lay there a few moments before she opened her eyes. She remembered all of last night, she wasn’t very drunk when it happened. She wondered if the blonde man would still be in her bed this morning. Honestly, she couldn’t tell if she wanted him to be there or not. It’s always awkward after a one-night stand, but she could suffer through it for him. Junko got up and he wasn’t there and that was fine. She expected as much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two meet up again and things go crazy from there.

“You look tired today? Late night?” Shikamaru asked Naruto as they sat on the bench drinking a can of coffee. Naruto scuffed and took a sip.

“Yah you could say that. I went to town.” Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow, he reached for the collar of Naruto’s orange jacket and pulled it down a little.

“Looks like someone went to town on you buddy.” Shikamaru smirked and Naruto looked horrified.

“Wait what.” Naruto’s hand went to neck and he rubbed hard, trying to get whatever evidence of the night antics off of him.

“You’ve got bit marks on your neck, I’ll assuming from a lady friend.” Naruto went scarlet red and rushed over to a nearby fountain and looked at his neck in the reflection of the water. There was at least 3 bite marks and 2 hickies on and just above his collar bones. Damn, he knew she’d bit him a little but he never though it was going to leave a mark.

“Shut up Shikamaru!” Naruto yelled now very embarrassed.

These marks were like a reminder for Naruto over the next few days. His hand often rubbed them in a dais and he thought about her. He didn’t want too but he just kept thinking about it every now and then. How soft and giving her body was and how she laughed at his jokes. She was just nice to be around. Maybe he should have left his number after all.

Junko slicked the end of her fag with her right hand as her left typed out a text message to her boss, ‘yes I can cover the 4pm shift’. So much for her day off. It was Tuesday, a whole 4 days after she saw that blonde boy. On the Saturday she had hoped that he would come into the tavern and on Sunday she hoped he would turn up to at her house. But on Monday she gave up. It was a new week, so the weekend and everything that happened no longer mattered. She had been to university and pushed him to the back of her mind, just like all the others. Junko studded out her fag and returned to her desk to continued reading for her essay on Kagon’s effective counselling responses. Just a normal morning.

“Jesus Christ its so busy.” Hoshi mumbled from behind a stack of plates. It was around 8 so people were coming in for their evening meals the place was full. Junko was rushed off her feet, as soon as customers left more would come in.

“I’ll get your meal right away ma’am,” Junko rushed back not a minute later and gave the food to the woman who had just threatened to walk out. As she turned back to the bar she saw a flash of blonde hair.

“Well fancy seeing you again, I think you’re following me.” The blonde man was sitting at the tavern bar, waiting to be served. The man smiled bright for her, leaning his head on his hand to look at her from an angle.

“I promise I’m not, this place is on my way back and I’m starving.”

“So, it’s just your Stomach that brought you here then?” Junko asked him as she poured off another pint of beer for a customer. Junko wanted him to say it was her that brought him back, that he wanted to see her again. He had been at the back of her mind but after seeing him here and now made her want him again. It had been an amazing night and she wanted a repeat of that. Even if she didn’t know his name.

“Well, it’s the main reason, but then again there are lots of good places to eat around here.” Naruto said thoughtfully.

“So why did you choose this one?” Junko loaded the tray with drinks and moved round the bar on to the floor. He didn’t say anything for a second, so she began to walk off.

“Well, this place just has such great customer service.”

“Aww shut up.” Junko blushed. He made her heart flutter a little, causing her hand to shake as she set the customers drinks down.

Naruto was waiting for his ramen when the waitress tapped him on the shoulder.

“I’m going out for a cigarette; do you want to come, and we can talk a little?” Naruto nodded and drained the rest of his beer.  It was cold outside, Naruto noted that it might snow soon.

“I’m sorry I had to leave early the other day, had something to take care off.” Naruto rubbed the back of his head and watched her was she blew out smoke.

“It okay, you don’t owe me a reason or anything.” She stated, Naruto was a bit taken aback by this. Most girls would be annoyed that the guy they had just slept with dashed off without a word.  He relayed this to the waitress who just looked at him for a few moments, he couldn’t even tell what she was thinking. Now he kinda regretted coming back. He just couldn’t get her out of his mind.

“I mean, it was sex, I don’t have the right to expect anything else from you.” Drag, Puff. “We had fun, didn’t we?” She smiled up at him, making him tingle in recollection.

“Yah maybe a little too much fun.” Naruto pulled down is orange hoodie and showed her the now faded marks on is neck and she chuckled, brushing them lightly with her fingertip.

“Yah sorry about that, sometimes I get a little carried away.”

“It’s fine, I’m the one that got carried away,” Naruto brushed his finger against her soft neck, “Did I hurt you?” Her hand flew to her neck, a blush visible on her tanned cheek.

“No, it was fine, I liked it.” Naruto cocked an eyebrow flirtatiously, he knew what she meant.

“Well in that case, do you have plans for this evening?”

“It so happens that I’m free. I finish at 10.”

“Guess I’ll be waiting for you then.” He replied

“Guess you will.” Naruto leant down and kissed her lips hard, just as a taster for what was to come.

Naruto waited at the tavern as the waitress rushed around serving people. Then Naruto remembered something, he still didn’t know her name. And she didn’t know his either. He felt that it had been too long to ask, this would be his third time meeting her. How rude would it be to ask now? Or would it be even more rude to sleep with without knowing her name? Naruto has tried to listen for a customer or co-worker to call her name, but they never did. Just his luck.

 

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Junko asked as they walked down the street to her apartment. The blonde man turned to her and smiled.

“Of course, you can, ask me anything.” Junko breathed in, she had been thinking about this ever since Saturday.

“Are you a ninja?” He said nothing. “It’s just that the other night I saw lots of scars on your body?”

“Ermm yes, I’m a ninja. Sorry I didn’t tell you earlier is that a…?” He trailed off. Some civilians have a lot of issue with ninja. After the fourth war the public’s opinion in ninja went down slightly. It wasn’t as accepted these days.

“No, it’s fine, I was just wondering. Does that have something to do with the bandages on your arms?”

“Ermm yah, I have a lot of muscles issues from the war, so the bandages just help to keep them set.”

“A lot of people have injuries from the war these days.”

“Yah, it’s a shame.” Junko didn’t ask anything after that. The war wat still a soft topic these days so it good that they don’t push it.

 

They wasted no time getting started once they were in Junko’s apartment.

 

As before, the sex had been amazing. It was about 1 am at this point, the time was ticking on.

“You have any plans for tomorrow?” The waitress asked, head in Naruto’s chest, her thumb rubbing his arm lovingly. Naruto jolted a bit, suddenly remembering what he must do.

“Aww damn,” Naruto smashed his palms into his eyes and groaned. “I forgot I have to give a talk to some student’s tomorrow morning.” Naruto clung to the warm girl in her arms and swayed them side to side. “Please just kidnap me so I don’t have to go. I promise I’ll behave you won’t ever notice I’m here!” Naruto yelled jokingly. The girl next to him giggled and smiled warmly.

“Well I’d love to keep you here all to myself, but I fear id never get any work done with you distracting me.” The leaned in and kissed him flirtatiously. As she was about to pull away Naruto pressed his body against hers, deepening the kiss. Naruto just couldn’t keep his hands off her, he didn’t want to have to leave her because if he did, he couldn’t come back again without introducing himself. And that would open a can of worms he really wanted to stay closed. Although it would be hard to walk away from someone that made you say, ‘Omg I love fucking your tight pussy.’ And ‘I don’t know how I’ve lived without these.’ In response to her blow jobs. Oh, it would be very hard indeed.

Naruto had left the waitress’ place at round 3, having spent another two hours having sex. Saying goodbye was simple, she was so tired that when he kissed her lips and said bye she simply hummed in response. Easy as pie. He had over worked her a little. That night Naruto couldn’t sleep too well, all he did was think about how lonely he was again. And how lonely he would be until he found another girl to drown his troubles in. There had to be a better way to go about doing this. Sleeping with a different woman every other week was not at all healthy and soon enough he’d get a reputation for himself. Hokage Naruto Uzumaki- the womaniser! He really didn’t need to follow in his teacher’s footsteps.

Naruto yawned big as he entered Kakashi’s office with a cup of coffee in his hand. It was 8am and they were set to give a talk at the university of Konoha at 9am. He had only gotten 2 hours of sleep and it was a war to keep his eyes open.

“Late night? Kakashi asked from behind his mask, smirking slightly. He knew all about Naruto’s nightly antics.

“Yah real late one.” Naruto tried to wink at him but due to his tired eyes it kind of looked like a blink.

“What was her name this time?”

“I don’t know, I’ve seen her twice though. She’s amazing.” Naruto mused staring off into the distance.

“Twice? And you haven’t introduced yourself. She not recognise you?” Kakashi asked gathering the stuff up from his desk.

“Nope, not at all. She’s new to the village, only been moved here about two weeks.”

“Well you struck it lucky then. You gonna see her again if she’s this ‘amazing’” Kakashi asked sarcastically. Naruto scuffed.

“Nah not again. Don’t want her knowing who I am.”

“Well, you should never say never.”

Junko yawned as she walked into the courtyard of the university with a coffee cup in her hand. There was a special guest speaking at 9am, that had been kept secret from the students. But no doubt it would be some boring old fart who’s going to read from his psychology textbook that was published 40 years ago. Yay, she couldn’t wait.

Junko lit a cigarette to kill time when someone from her course came up to her and made small talk as they smoked.

“I really wasn’t going to come in today, was just gonna stay home and get high.” They said, looking to their cigarette disappointedly, wishing it was a joint.

“Haha then why didn’t you, sound much more fun than listening to some old fart talk.”   

“Actually, I heard that it’s gonna be the Hokage and that war hero Naruto, they never really come to the civilian part of Konoha, so this might be the only we get to see them.” Her classmate mused as they put out their cigarette.

“Yah I guess you’re right.”

“You coming?” They made to move into the building.

“Yah I’m coming.”

Junko took a seat in the back of the hall furthers from the stage as all the seats in front were already taken. When she walked in she didn’t get a chance to see who the speaker was and now that she had already sat down they were obscured by the podium and mic stand.

“Now, psychology students, it is so good to have you all joined together here this morning.” Junko’s lecturer, who was also the course leader was the one to give the introduction speech. “It was so good to see how many bright young minds want to help our hard-working shinobi battle a less visible threat, the mind. A shinobi’s mental health has been ignored for too long. We much see mental illness no longer as a sign of weakness but a badge of battle, an honourable scare just like any other.” The student body clapped loudly. “Now it is my great pleasure to introduce our special guest speakers, the 6th Hokage- Kakashi Hatake.” The Hokage stood up and walked to the centre of the stage his body now fully visible for Junko now that he had stood up. Junko and the rest of the students clapped again, it dies down she took a sip of her coffee, eyes still on the Hokage. “And the future 7th Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki.” A blonde haired, blue eyed tall shinobi stood next to the Hokage as everyone cheered and clapped for the war hero. THAT was Naruto Uzumaki. They guy that she had slept with... TWICE was THE Naruto Uzumaki who saved the world and who was next in line to be the Hokage. One of the most powerful ninja in the world had slept with her… this was insane. Junko swallowed, snorted and spat up the coffee all in that instant and then she started choking and coughing loudly causing lots of heads to turn her way. Including the heads of those on the stage. Junko hit her chest and tried to clear her throat, but it had suddenly become so tight that she couldn’t breathe.

“Miss Saotome, are you okay?” The announcer called out from the stage. Junko was so embarrassed, she pulled her head up slightly and tried to talk but there was still liquid stuck somewhere in her throat and the words just didn’t come out. Thankfully, the class mate she had been smoking with earlier hooked their arm under hers and started to walk her out.

“I’ll take Junko to the nurse’s office Ma’am.” They said.

“Thank you my dear. Hokage-sama I am so sorry for the intrusion, please let us continue.

As they exited out of the hall Junko turned her head and out of the corner of her eye she could see him looking at her.

 

By the time they had got to the nurse’s office Junko’s throat had cleared and her class mate went back to the hall. The nurse checked her throat and took her blood pressure which came back a little high. This was most likely do to the massive shock of finding out that the guy she had been having VERY dirty sex with was the future Hokage. It was too much for her poor soul to take. The nurse let her lie on the bed while her blood pressure regulated. Now Junko had time to think about what just happened. Was she mad at him for lying? She was a bit annoyed that he didn’t tell her, because then she might not have slept with him. He was really popular with the ladies and was a really big deal around the village. That’s a lot to live up too. Junko bet that he had slept with women 10x prettier than her. She wanted to say that it didn’t bother her, but it did. Junko is a confident girl but she’s not ‘future Hokage’ level confident. She was just an average girl, he- that used to be average guy from the bar, was special.

Naruto couldn’t believe it, he had not expected the girl he had been sleeping with to be a student on the psychology course. Out of all the courses in the university she had to pick _pick_ one and Kakashi had to pick t _his_ course to give a talk too. It’s like he just keeps running into her, it’s crazy. Naruto was a bit shaken that she knew who he was now, the whole reason he had said to himself that he wasn’t gonna see her again was for this exact reason. She had been so shocked she’s started choking. When she didn’t stop Naruto was about to go down and see if she was okay, but on reflection he did think it was such a good idea. Especially not in front of all these people.

“Miss Saotome, are you okay?” The announcer asked, the girl still couldn’t talk so someone sitting next to her started to escort her out of the hall.

“I’ll take Junko to the nurse’s office.”

 _Junko_. Naruto finally knew her name now. Suddenly, there was a name and a story to the face of the girl he had been sleeping with, he couldn’t just forget about her. He couldn’t just ignore her now. He needed to go talk to her, even if it was to just apologise for not telling her who he was, and to well... tell her that he wasn’t going to see her anymore, not that he really needed to say it. That would be the right thing to do right?

Naruto gave a half-hearted speech to the students on how he was grateful for their studies and that he happed to see them as professional’s when he becomes Hokage. The whole while Naruto felt like he was speaking through glass, his voice was muffled in his own ears and his vison was hazy. He just couldn’t concentrate at all. Every second thought was Junko. He was scared of how she would react, obviously he didn’t want her to hate him. Every time he tried to tell himself that he didn’t care, images from their time together popped back into his mind. Like an image of her body was branded on his eyeballs. It actually took Naruto a lot of self-control not to pop a boner on stage, now wouldn’t that be embarrassing.

“Naruto, you coming?” Kakashi asked, the speech had finished, and it was time to go home. Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

“Erm, actually I have something to do Kakashi sensei,” Kakashi raised an eyebrow in suspicion but Naruto ran back into the building before he could say anything. As Naruto walked through the halls, all the girls smiled at him and tried to shake his hand. A tall, blonde war hero. Naruto has no problems with the ladies anymore.

“Naruto-san, thank you so much for your efforts in the war.” A short brown-haired girl asked softly. Naruto smiled brightly and bowed back.

“Thank you miss, honestly it was no trouble. If you’ll excuse me.” Naruto slid past her but couldn’t get two steps without someone else tried to talk to him. Naruto didn’t want to be rude, so he suffered though all of the well-meaning compliments and explanations of gratitude. Eventually, after a good 10 minute’s he realised that this wasn’t going to stop so he excused himself and jumped out of the window causing the crowd to gasp. Naruto headed to the reception and asked where the nurses office would be.

“3rd floor Uzumaki-san.” The receptionist bowed, and Naruto thanked her. Instead of taking the stairs he ran outside and looked for an open window on the 3rd floor. Spotting one, he backed up and jumped through it. Thankfully, the window lead to a corridor and not a class room, that could have been really embarrassing. Naruto wondered the halls of the floor until he _eventually_ found the nurses office. He knocked gently and open the door when he was invited in.

“Oh, what can I do for you young man?” Asked the old nurse, Naruto had already noticed that Junko wasn’t in there.

“Is Junko Saotome in here by any chance?”

“No, I’m sorry she went back to class already.” The nurse looked apologetically at Naruto fallen face.

“Do you know when she’ll finish class, I really need to talk to her.” Naruto gave her a pleading looked when she hesitated slightly.

“Most lectures last about two hours, do you know what course she’s doing?”

“Erm Psychology I think?” Naruto stated more as a question than an answer.

“Yah shell be about two hours then, but they get a break half way though, so you might be able to catch her then.” Naruto beamed at the nurse.

“Thank you so much miss you’ve been a big help.” Naruto bowed to the lady and closed the door. Right it was 10:30 now, so that means they’d have a break at 11. Naruto was about to go back and ask where the psychology classrooms were but then he remembered that Junko smokes. She would most likely go out for a cigarette at break, so he could just wait outside for her there. Naruto was actually quite impressed with himself by thinking of this.

 ___________________________________________________________________________

Like hell Junko could concentrate on the lecture. She tried to take notes on defence mechanisms but half way though her pen just left the paper and didn’t go back. She stayed like that for a good while, pen hovering over the paper, eyes staring at the top of her page. Why did he choose her? Why when he could have chosen from any other 20 something in Konoha. It wasn’t because she was specially, Junko was a painfully average university student. Junko sighed and turned her attention to the clock above the lecturer. Bang on 11.

“Right guys, were gonna take a 15-minute break, be back for 11:15 or don’t come back at all.” Junko bolted for the door and ran down the 2 flights of stairs. She was gasping for a fag and lit it not a moment after she had exited the building. Junko followed the building to a turn and leant against the wall in the shade of a tree. She felt like she could breathe again, well… that was until a Mr Naruto Uzumaki jumped down from the tree, scaring her to death as he landed.

“Ahh-.. Shit!” Junko cursed and brought her spar hand to her stinging eye.

“Are you okay?” Naruto asked concerned.

“Yah I just got smoke in my eye.” She rubbed her eye once more and looked at him, blinking slightly. “That’s twice I’ve seen you today and somehow managed to injure myself.” Naruto laughed but Junko’s face was quite serious. She really didn’t expect to see him, she was surprisingly angry that he had just popped up in front of her.

“So, what- ya want?” The harshness in Junko’s voice and face caught Naruto off guide as his eyes widened.

“Look Junko, I just wanted to say sorry, about not telling you who I was. I shouldn’t have kept it from you.”

“Oh, I see that you know my name now, _Naruto Uzumaki.”_ Naruto’s face turned red at this. “And yes, you should have told me.” Junko took a drag of her fag and was about to start yelling about how rude it was that Naruto didn’t tell her and how it was a really big deal, when she remembered something.

“Actually, it fine. You don’t need to apologise.” Her face softened and she turned away slightly.

“Exactly it was totally wrong of m- wait what?”

“It’s fine that you didn’t tell me, after all,” Junko turned her head up at him, looking very embarrassed. “I never actually asked about that, or anything about you really. I was only angry because of my own issues, I’m sorry, Uzumaki-san.” Junko bowed lowly, she was now disappointed in herself that she hadn’t had enough sense to ask a man she was sleeping with who he actually was. In hindsight, it was very irresponsible for her not to have asked. After all, Naruto could have been anyone.

“Please, just call me Naruto. And I’m sorry also for not asking anything about you It was very rude of me.” Naruto bowed too.

“So, we cool then?”

“Yah were cool!” Naruto beamed and gave her a thumbs up, Junko smiled back at him.

“Good, I wouldn’t want to fall out with the future Hokage now would I.” Junko gave him a flirtatious wink.

“Don’t worry Junko, you’ll always be in my good books.” He offered her that sly smile of his that was just Oh. So. Sexy.

“Well that’s good to know. I have to go to class now, so I’ll catch you later. Stop by the tavern sometime.” Junko offered him one last smile and made to walk back into the building. She didn’t know why she invited him back to the tavern again, surely, she knew he would never come back. He probably only came to talk to her, so she wouldn’t tell the whole student body that the next Hokage likes to get a little freaky in the bed room. But part of her hoped that he had come to talk to her… just for that. To talk and to see her. Wouldn’t that be nice?

 

Naruto had been surprised that Junko had been so calm about all this. At the beginning he thought she was gonna bite his head off, but actually she was cool about the whole thing. Naruto watched her walk away, then he suddenly remembered why he had come to talk to her in the first place, to tell Junko he couldn’t see her anymore. But could he really say that now? Did he really never want to see her again after she’d almost made him pop a boner just from a wink! No, he had to end it, It wouldn’t help him to keep seeing the same woman. He didn’t want a relationship, especially not one with a civilian. The life of a ninja was busy and dangerous, he couldn’t put her through that.

“Actually, Junko please wait.” Naruto stretched his arm out to grasp her by the shoulder, making her turn around, brow raised. “Erm, I wanted to say that, well what I mean is that since you know who I am now it might be best if we…” Naruto stuttered and stammered around his words. He just didn’t know how to say, or it was more so that his mouth wouldn’t let him say it.

“Naruto come on I really need to get to class.” Junko rushed him, which made him even more flustered.

“I-i- erm, I wanted to say.. wanna go out on a date?” Naruto mumbled the last part quietly, making Junko lean forward to try to hear him.

“Pardon, I didn’t catch that.”

“Do you wanna go on a date with me” Naruto screwed up his face in nervousness, not wanting to look at her.

“Oh, sure, I’d love to.” Junko checked her watch and frowned, she had two minuets to get back. “Drop by my apartment tonight and we’ll sort something out. I’ sorry but I really need to go!” Junko took off running back into the building, leaving Naruto standing in the shade of the tree. He was shocked. The thought of having sex with a girl didn’t phase him at all, but the thought of taking one on a date… what was a whole different story.

 

Later that evening, at around 7pm Junko trolled around her apartment in shorts and a crop hoodie making a cup of tea. She had on her speaker and was swaying along to the sound of the music. It was fair to say that Junko had weird taste in music, at the moment she was listening to a 1930’s singer called Mae West. Junko turned up her music a little too high and waltzed around, grabbing her fat tom cat Achilles and swinging him around with her. The cat purred in enjoyment and flicked his tail. In her long white robe, she felt just like a black Mae West, a curvy bomb shell that ate men for breakfast.

 _‘Baby let me love you with this love of mine, I’m no angel.’_ She paused just humming the song as she lit a cigarette, she slid open the window and allowed the cool breeze to fill the apartment. _‘I can make it heaven when the shades are drawn, I’m no angel.’_

Naruto had knocked a few times on Junko’s door, but she never answered. He wondered if she had been lying about wanting to go on a date with him and was now choosing to ignore him. Then he noticed that there was music coming from beyond the door. So that’s why she wasn’t answering. Naruto let out a sigh, he had been thinking the worst. Naruto exited the building and jumped up to the 3rd floor window he knows was her’s. The window was open, and he was about to knock when he noticed her dancing in the far corner of the kitchen. In one hand was a cigarette and in the other was a fat ginger cat who she was singing to. _‘To have you would be paradise I know, please won’t you believe me.’_ She hummed out gently. Naruto noted that she looked lovely in this moment, her swaying with her cat to some old-time music. He felt pretty rude watching, like it was a private moment

‘ _You’ve cast your spell on me, I’ll make your demands.’_ Junko, swayed with the cat, now moving around the room. _‘I want you, I need you, your love must be mine oh baby, baby.’_ She smiled as she sang the song, even holding it as she took a drag of her cigarette and at this Naruto decided that he should stop watching her in secret. He knocked loudly on the window pane making her jump.

“Jesus Christ Naruto!” Junko held her hand over her chest as the blonde climbed into the house. “Why can’t you use the front door like a normal person?” Junko dropped the cat, so she could turn the speaker down.

“I tried knocking but I think you were too busy dancing to hear me.” Naruto smirked as Junko’s face wet red. She gave him a firm whack on the shoulder.

“You know what I’m starting to think you’re a creep, I mean imagine watching a defenceless young lady through her window.” Junko faked a look of shock and pulled her rode tighter around her body. Naruto moved towards the speaker and turned it up a little.

“It would only be creepy if I didn’t tell you I was here.” Naruto chuckled loudly wiggling his fingers towards Junko, making her squeal. “I didn’t expect you to like this stuff.” Naruto said referring to the music.

“Yah, I love Mae West. I know it is a bit of a weird choice isn’t it.”

“Meh I kinda like it, it’s a bit like swing music.”

“Yah kinda, she actually really cool. She was like the first woman to write and direct her movies, a real feminist.” C _ause I’m free and you appeal to me, how could it be a crime?’_

“She sings about sex a lot doesn’t she.” Naruto asked as he bend down to pet Junko’s cat.

_‘If you don’t get my number, well my numbers in the books. Come up and see me sometime.’_

“Well she was a woman who knew what she wanted.”

“Just like you then.” Naruto looked up at her from the ground and she smirked down at him.

“Yah just like me.” Junko knelt down next to Naruto and kissed him gently on the lips. Naruto was about to pull her closer when Junko pulled away, rising to her feet.

“So, about this date then.” Naruto blinked, he had forgotten that that was the reason he had come round in the first place. Naruto noted that he often forgot what he was doing in the presence of this young lady. He jumped to his feet with a smile.

“Oh Yah! Where do you fancy going? I’m free all this week if you are?” Junko nodded from the stove, she had boiled the kettle to finally finish making the tea she had started. She held up a cup towards Naruto who nodded, signalling that he wanted one also.

“I’m free Thursday after 7, I finish work at 6 so I’ll need an hour to get ready and stuff. That work for you?” Naruto nodded. “And you choose where we go, I have no idea what’s good around here.”

“Oh! Oh! I can take you to my favourite ramen place, you do like ramen right” Naruto asked raising a suspicious eyebrow at her.

“Why would you cancel the date if I did?”

“100%.” Naruto said instantly, causing Junko to laugh loudly.

“Well it’s a good job that I like ramen isn’t it.” Junko said placing the tea next to him on the counter. Before she could move her hand away, Naruto clasped it in his.

“It is indeed.” They smiled at each other.

The two sat on the sofa facing each other, just talking. Naruto had asked where she moved here from, and she had asked about all the adventures he’d been on. Naruto told her about the mission to the land of the waves and how there’s now a bridge named after him.

“So, are you still friends with your old team mates?” Junko asked flicked her cigarette into the ashtray on the arm of the sofa. Naruto had gotten used to the smell of smoke now. He hadn’t liked it at first and still it wasn’t the most pleasant thing in the world but still, it wasn’t the worst. It reminded him of Asuma- sensei.

Naruto smiled and then looked down, fiddling with a thread on his trousers. “Yah, I’m still friends with them. Sakura’s like one of my best friends ever, know, I had a crush on her for years! But she only ever had eyes for Sasuke.” Naruto forced a smile. It was still hard to talk about Sasuke. He had left the village again, for a good cause this time but still, it was hard to get him back and then to see him leave again.

“Oh, Sasuke must be really hot then if she passed up a guy like you.” Junko winked at him and Naruto sweat dropped.

“Hey! All my life I’ve had to deal with people saying Sasuke is more good looking! Don’t you start too, or you can kiss that date goodbye.” Naruto crossed his arms and turned away from Junko in a huff. Junko giggled and crawled towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his ears.

“Come on I was only joking.” She kissed up his neck, but Naruto held strong.

“Say I’m hotter than Sasuke!” Naruto demanded.

“Eh? How can I say your hotter then a guy I’ve never even seen?” Junko yelled confused. At this Naruto began to get up, but Junko kept her grip around his neck, so she was lifted into the air.

“Say it or I’m leaving!”

“Fine. Naruto Uzumaki you are the hottest guy I’ve ever seen and you’re most definitely hotter than Sasuke even though I don’t know what he looks like. Happy now?”

“Ecstatic!” Naruto swung Junko round to his front grabbing her under the bum as she wrapped her legs around his waist. “Am I really that hottest guy you’ve ever seen?”

Junko grabbed his neck and brought her mouth close to his. “Without a doubt.”

 

It was late into the evening now, around 10pm, the two had just been talking the whole time.

“So, what are you gonna do later?” Naruto asked from his side of the bed, Junko shrugged.

“I dunno, my neighbour usually asks if I wanna smoke a joint with him so I might just do that?” Naruto raised his eyebrow.

“Is It true that all students do is smoke weed and get drunk?”

“No! We are a group of intellectuals I’ll have you know.” Junko attempted to defend her people. “Actually who am I kidding, yah that’s pretty much all we do.”

“Do you smoke weed a lot?”

“Yah, I smoke almost every weekend I’d say. Are you okay with that?”

“Oh me I’m fine with it, as long as you don’t do it around me because I can’t exactly go to the Hokage’s office smelling like it can I?” Naruto laughed at the internal image of the elders scolding him. Junko giggled too.

“Of course not, guess that’s what suck’s about being the next Hokage. You’re held to such a high standard. Do you get what I mean?” Junko asked staring into space. Naruto had never thought about this before, he had messed about when he was a kid for attention but that was different.  It’s true, after the war he was so absorbed in his PTSD and studying that he didn’t really get to be a teenager. While people like Kiba were off doing drugs and partying, Naruto was spending hours upon hours studying and training.

“Yah I get you, after the war I spend most of my time studying, I’ve never got to do drugs or go out all the time.”

“You’ve never done drugs,” Naruto shook his head. “Not even weed?”

“No, never. I’ve never really had the chance too, always been too busy. Plus not many of my friends do it often so..”

“Well do you want to? You might enjoy it?” Junko asked, Naruto paused. Doing stuff like that had never really crossed him mind.

“Maybe one day, You know Junko you’re gonna be a bad influence on me.” Naruto smirked at Junko who raised her eyebrows back at him.

“Naruto you’re so full of life! Someone’s just gotta help you live it.”

 

On the way home from Junkos house at around 11pm, Naruto passed by Ichiraku’s and was immediately pulled in by the smell. They closed at 12 so he still had time to sit down and eat.

“Hey old man, got room for one more?” Naruto asked sarcastically at the empty shop. The chef swung around and delighted surprise.

“Naruto! Of course, come on in.” Naruto sat down on the stool and ordered his usual miso pork ramen with extra pork. While he waited for his food he hummed the tune from ‘I want you, I need you’, which had been one of the songs that Junko had danced too.

“To have you would be paradise I know.” Naruto mumbled tapping his chopsticks to the beat.

“Wow Naruto that’s an old song for you to be singing isn’t it. Where have you heard that.” The old man asked with a raised eyebrow as he shook the water from the noodles. Naruto rubbed the back of his head, he didn’t even realise he was singing that song, his mind was just thinking about the girl. He couldn’t help himself.

“Oh well, yah see, I just got back from my friend’s house and she was playing those songs.”

“She must be pretty unique if she’s been listening to old stuff like that. Mae West had a lot to say about love.” Teuchi placed that ramen in front of Naruto who thanked him gratefully.

“Hm, she is pretty unique now that I think about it. I mean she listens to old music and dances with her cat.” Naruto chuckled to himself remembering her from the window.

“Sounds like you like her, Naruto.” Ayame added in from behind the counter. Naruto’s face went beat red, He could sleep with her, but he couldn’t admit that he liked her.

“Wait, Ayame don’t be stupid she’s a friend!”

 

Junko ran out of the Tavern, away from her co-workers teasing about how she was going on her first date in months.

“Good luck June! Use protection!”

“Fuck you!” Junko shot back in, jabbing her finger at her friend.  She pretty much ran through the dark streets back to her apartment. She only had 40minuets to get ready for her date and that was 100% not enough time to do anything.

Junko slammed her apartment door, fed her fat cat and got to work. There was no time to wash her hair, so she just tried her best to make it smell less of grease and beer. She put on an Arctic Monkeys cd to get ready too and bopped along to the beat. She did her make-up, with a red and gold eye look and of course the signature gold highlight graced her cheeks. Now it was just the task of figuring out what to wear. She didn’t want to dress to slutty, it was only dinner and a few drinks but still she wanted to look nice. In the end she decided on some high waisted black jeans, a tight cotton top with a ‘lace up’ bust and some low jelly heals. She pulled on her yellow woollen coat and draped a red scarf around her neck. 5 minutes to spare. Junko adjusted herself in the hall mirror, admiring her amazing handy work. It felt nice to dress up all fancy. She was nervous about her date with Naruto. She had to admit to herself that she did like him, he was just a really nice guy.

“Good evening.” Naruto said once she’d answered the door. Naruto took a step back and looked her up and down, “Woah you look great!”

“Thanks, you look nice too.” He wore some dark blue slim jeans, a cream jumper and a black long parka. A look of remembrance came over his face and he held out a bunch of flowers.

“Yeah! I got these for you. They’re sunflowers. I thought roses might be a bit too obvious.” Junko’s eyes lit up as she took the flowers from him and kissed his cheek.

“Thank you so much! I’ve never got flowers before!” Junko ran inside to put them in water, once she was back they departed for their date.

“So,” Junko took a drag of her cigarette. “Where you are taking me?” Naruto looked sideways at her and smiled.

“Sorry it’s nowhere fancy, it’s just this ramen place I got to all the time! I promise you’ll love it!” Junko smiled along with him. When they arrive, she was surprised at how ‘un fancy’ it actually was. ‘Ichukarus’ as the sign read, was nothing more than a street food stall. But she didn’t mind, it was nice that Naruto wanted to take her somewhere that meant something to him.

“Ay Teuchi how’s it going?” Naruto called as they walked into the stall. An old man turned around and smiled at them both.

“Back already are we, what can I get for you?” Teuchi asked. Naruto and Junko sat down at the stall and Junko stead her coat and scarf.

“I’ll get a beer please.” Junko answered first, and Naruto nodded along with her.

“So, Naruto. Is this the girl you were telling us about?” The old man said placing their drunks down next to them. Junko turned her head towards Naruto and smiled wide when she saw that he was beat red.

“Ohh, what’s he been saying about me?!” Junko leaned closer to the old man, ready for the gossip.

“Teuchi, please don’t, I’m trying to be cool here!” Naruto yelled and slammed his head on to the counter hard. This just made the old man smile more.

“Well he was in here the other day saying how nervous he was about the date. He say ‘ugh she’s so cool, sometimes I don’t even know what to say.’” Then a women who was also behind the counter yelled over.

“And he kept saying, ‘She’s super cute, sometimes I just stare at her.” The two girls burst out laughing but it was drowned out by Naruto’s frantic yells of, ‘I’m never coming back here again’ and ‘ I can’t believe I ever trusted you!’

“Aww Naru.” Junko made a baby voice and pinked his scarlet cheek. “It’s so adorable that you think I’m cool.” Junko kissed him quick on the lips. “It’s just a shame that you’re not.” Junko stuck her tongue out and burst into laughter once more, joined by the two cooks.

“Yah, yah you’re laughing now but I’ll get you back.” Naruto said seriously, crossing his arms and looking at her though slips in his eyes.

“Okay is that a threat or a promise?” Junko winked at him, causing him to go red again.

“I-It’s a threat.” He replied trying to act cool.

“I’m~” Junko hummed and took a sip of her beer. “We’ll see.”  

Junko had stepped to the side of the stalled to smoke a cigarette and in the mean time Naruto leaned over the counter, grabbing the attention of Teuchi and Ayame.   
“So, what do you think of her?” He asked in a hushed tone. The two took a moment before answering.

“She’s very beautiful Naruto.” Ayame commented. Teuchi nodded before adding, “Yes, but she seems quite a handful! Very rambunctious. I don’t think you’ll ever get bored.” Teuchi gave a firm nod. “Just like my late wife. I swear it was one thing or another with that woman. I never got a moment of peace.”

“Yah she is a bit of a handful! But she’s her own person and that says a lot.”

“Oi you talking about me again blondie.” Junko accused dabbing a finger in his face. Naruto shot her a look.

“Yah I was just saying how _annoying_ you are.”

“Oh, that’s fine then, as long as it’s all good.” The two paused for a second before bursting out into laughter.

They had finished their meal at Ichiraku’s and were now heading down the city centre looking for a good bar to go to.

“Okay oka-,” Junko started but paused to giggle, “And then he said…. He said…. I asked for bull terrier, not a Yorkshire terrier!” Naruto and Junko were laughing so hard that people looked at them funny as they passed.

“So he paid all that money for a lap dog!” Naruto yelled, face flushed and giggling.

“Nooooo, that dog was evil. I might as well have gotten a bear it’s that aggressive!” Junko finally finished for jokes and was still letting out the occasional huff of laughter. Naruto thought he was funny but Junko was an absolute riot. Even when she didn’t mean to be she was funny. It was safe to say that Naruto hadn’t stopped laughing since they came out.

“Oh, here looks good!” Naruto pointed to a fancy looking cocktail bar on the main road. “Come on.” Naruto moved towards it and since their elbows were interlocked Junko was dragged alone with him.

“Erm, I don’t know Naruto this place looks a little expensive.” Junko tried to holt his movement, but Naruto held firm.

“It doesn’t matter, I’m paying anyways!” Junko was about to protest again but she was dragged into the bar. They were greeted at the entrance by a man why took their coats.

“Just a table for two Mr?...” The server paused turning towards Naruto who was in front of Junko.

“Uzumaki, but we only want to use the bar we won’t be having any food today.” The server’s eyes widened slightly at the mention of his name.

“You wouldn’t happened to be Naruto Uzumaki would you? The war hero?” Naruto tensed at this. Great, they were going to make a fuss, he should have just given a fake name or something.

“Yes, that’s me but please don’t make a fuss, we just came in for a quite drink.” The server nodded and took them over to an empty booth close to the bar.  He handed them a drink menu and said that he would return shortly. The bar was stunning. The booth was cushioned with black velvet punched with gems. On the ceiling looping vines and dangling lightbulbs created an enchanted forest atmosphere. There were fairy lights on the walls which brought out the beautiful floral designed wall paper.

Before Junko could even look at the menu, Naruto took it from her.

“Hey!” She yelled.

“Don’t even think about looking at the prices! Just tell me what wine you want, and I’ll get it.” Naruto smiled widely at her. He just wanted to treat her tonight and make her feel special. “Plus, it’s when you buy two you get one half price so there’s nothing to worry about.” In all truth, Naruto did have a bit of money saved up. Being one of the strongest ninja he could take some of the highest paying jobs. He had more than enough to pay for a few fancy glasses of wine.

“I’ll have a red wine then please. But! I’m getting the drinks next time we go out!” Junko huffed, and Naruto grinned like a child.

“So, there is going to be a next time then!?” Junko blushed realising what she had just said, so much for her acting all cool he thought.

“Of course, there will be you idiot.” Junko had tried to go back to her ‘cool’ exterior but it had already been broken. Naruto was about to get up and order when the waiter and another man came over to the table. The other man was old, around 50 and wore a very expensive looking suit.

“Good evening Mr Uzumaki and Miss..”

“Saotome.”

“Saotome. This is the owner of this establishment, Mr Mizuki.” The waiter stepped aside and allowed the older man to take centre stage.

“Hello, I am very sorry to intrude on your date however, James told me that Naruto Uzumaki had chosen to come into my humble business I just had to come give my thanks. My daughter fought in the war and she told me all about how you saved as many people as you could and worked tirelessly to protect them. You have my greatest thanks for if it wasn’t for you I fear my daughter might not be alive today.” The old man bowed, and Naruto also stood and bowed back to him. It was an honour to be recognised by the citizens of the hidden leaf. It was what he had always wanted, ever since he could remember.

“It was no trouble at all sir. As future Hokage it is my duty to protect the citizens of the leaf at any cost. Please give my thanks to your daughter for her serves in the war.”

“Oh of course sir. As a true show of my gratitude everything you have here will be on the house. And also let me offer you a bottle of our finest prosecco for the table.” The old a gestured to the side and the waiter brought a silver bottle over which was resting in a bucket of ice and two tall, small delicate glasses.  Naruto tried to shoo it away, but the old man insisted. “Please, accept this gift. What kind of father am I if I cannot do such a small thing for the man who saved my daughter.” Naruto looked nervously to the side wondering if this counted as an abuse of power. But then again, he had lost a whole arm for the sake of the village, so he figured he could take advantage just a little.

“Woah that’s a fancy bottle.” Junko said from across him, eyeing the bottle wildly. Naruto had forgotten that she drank prosecco.

“In that case I gratefully accept you’re gifts.” The two men bowed once more, and Naruto sat down finally. The bottle was opened by the waiter and he poured them two glasses before he left.

“Haha sorry about that. It happens sometimes. Gets really embarrassing.” Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously, but Junko just shook hers and pointed at the bottle.

“Naruto do you know how much the bottle would have cost.” He shook his head. “£150!”

“What!” Naruto yelled absolutely amazed at the cost of a single bottle. He knew this stuff could get expensive, but he didn’t expect it to cost that much! “That’s absolutely insane! I never should have accepted it.”

“If you try it you’ll definitely change your mind.” Junko said taking a sip. He did the same and it was like what he imagined Greek gods would drink. It was sweet like nectar honey but also very strong like an expensive white wine. It tasted delicious.

“Yah we defiantly aren’t taking this back.”

 

Naruto and Junko had drunk the whole bottle of prosecco as well as two cocktails and a shot of dark rum and it was safe to say that they were absolutely steaming. But Naruto being the big man wanted to impress Junko and had two shots of tequila and a beer. He wanted to show Junko that he was a big macho man who could drink loads, he also really wanted to take advantage of the free alcohol. But now Naruto was so drunk that he could hardly walk straight. Junko had his arm over her shoulder, but he was just so heavy she couldn’t do much with him. In her drunken state she guided him over to a bench on a side street not too far from the training grounds so that no one would stare at him. Junko did understand that he had an image to uphold and it wouldn’t go over too well to have him swaying and vomiting along the main street.

“Naruto... hey… hey … Naruto.” She said waving and clicking in front of his face until his eyes were on her. “I’m going to go get you some water, so just stay here okay? I’ll be back in two minutes.” With a glance bac Junko jogged down the road towards the vending machine they had passed a few minutes ago. A bit of water would sober him up. Junko wasn’t mad at Naruto for getting so drunk. She had been in that state a few times herself so who was she to criticise. He was just having fun like a 20 something should. Plus, Naruto just got funnier and funnier as he drank. At one point he shoved straws in his nose and ears, Junko laughed about that for a good 10 minutes. Junko had had a lot of fun tonight. Finally getting to talk to Naruto without having sex was nice, she felt that she really got to know him as a person. He spoke to her about his childhood and how the villagers treated him. He also told her some stuff about this boy called Sasuke. The he had chanced him, for years and was so happy when he finally brought him back. Junko thought that it seemed like a once in a life time bond. To go so far for someone who didn’t want to be found made Junko think that Naruto was an amazing person.

Junko’s dark hand looked almost yellow under the vending machine lights. They blinked constantly, and it was giving her a head ache. With a sigh she collected the bottles of water and turned to head back to the bench. As she approached she saw a male kneeling down next to Naruto. He wore a green vest and black pants; his hair was pulled into a tight pony tail on the top of his head.

“Oi, Naruto. Dude are you okay?” The man asked. Junko didn’t know who he was, but he seemed to know Naruto. But just in case she kept her distance.

“Hey, who are you?” Junko asked, breathing out smoke from her cigarette. The man turned lazily, as if he had known she was there the whole time. Now that he was facing her she could see a leaf village head band on his arm. Knowing now that it was doubtful he would cause her harm she approached the bench.

“I could ask you the same question. This is so troublesome.” The man rubbed his head and Junko unscrewed a bottle and held it to Naruto’s lips. His eyes dragged themselves open as the cold liquid entered his mouth.

“I’m assuming you know this idiot.” The man asked. Naruto had begun to fall to the side, so he used his hand to prop him up.

“Yah, we just came back from a few drinks. He over did it a little bless him.” Junko smiled slightly before turning to him. “I’m Junko, what’s your name?” The man stuttered slightly, so this was Junko. He didn’t expect her to look like this at all. Going off of the girls Naruto had liked in the past, Shikamaru thought that Junko would have been pale, skinny and cute. But this girl had tanned skin, was pretty curvy with a large butt and thighs. She was attractive but cute would be the wrong word for her. From what Shikamaru could see under her coat, her top showed a bit of her soft stomach and her tight pants clung to her waist. The small heels making her even taller than she was without them. She wasn’t a cute girl right now, she was a hot woman.

“Oh, so you’re Junko. I’m Shikamaru, Naruto’s told me a lot about you.”

“All bad I hope.” She smirked, looking at him from the corner of his eye. “Naruto’s told me a lot about you too. When he’s not saying how lazy you are he speaks very highly of you.” Junko held out her cigarette packet to him.

“You smoke?” Shikamaru took one and used the lighter also offered to him. Junko lit one herself.

“I don’t usually smoke.” Shikamaru said as a passing comment.

“Me neither.” Junko said as a joke, her face was still flush from the alcohol and she was definitely still drunk. The two laughed and Naruto groaned at the noise. Junko rubbed circles in his back, giggling slightly.

“Hey buddy, you okay there?” She said gently, the blonde nodded loosely and made a sound only slightly reminiscent of ‘yah’.

“So, fancy helping me get him home?” Junko asked Shikamaru pointedly. The boy gave a sigh but nodded.

“So troublesome.” Shikamaru threw his bud on the ground and fireman lifted Naruto onto his shoulder, groaning loudly. The two walked to Naruto’s apartment since it was closest. It was a good job Shikamaru knew where he lived because Junko had never been here before. When they went in Shikamaru warned her that it might be a bit dirty, but it turns out that ‘bit’ was a huge understatement. The Kitchen was covered in ramen cups and cartons of milk. The Living room had crisp packets everywhere and was covered in dirty laundry. Thankfully the bed looked clean..ish but there were comics and laundry covering the floor.

Shikamaru slung Naruto onto the bed who jolted awake, his instincts kicking in. He was about to shoot up but when he saw it was only Shikamaru he faded back into drunk sleep.

“Want me to walk you home?” Shikamaru asked. Junko shook her head.

“I think I’m gonna stay and make sure he doesn’t choke on his own vomit or anything.”

“Okay, suit yourself. I’m gonna go now, it was nice meeting you Junko.”

“You to Shikamaru! Hopefully I’ll see you again sometime.” Junko smirked at him before closing the door to the apartment. Shikamaru stood there for a second, red in the face. That damn flirt.

 

Naruto woke up slowly, his mouth was so dry and his head hurt with the force of 100 elephants. He sat up slightly, eye’s blinded by the light coming through the window. He began to wonder how he had gotten home last night. Infact he didn’t even remember leaving the restaurant. He was also confused as to why he was at his own house? Surely if the date had gone well (Which it had) he would have ended up at Junkos apartment, since he would have walked her home anyways. They didn’t have an argument, did they? He must have gotten so drunk that he didn’t remember. Shit, knowing him he must have said something stupid. Naruto was about to continue to worry about all of the things that didn’t in fact happen last night when he felt his stomach churn. Then it groaned and before he knew it he had his head in the toilet vomiting his guts up. A mixture of Prosecco, sweet cocktails and shorts violently shot into the toilet. Once he was done throwing up, Naruto stripped and got into the shower. How smelling and feeling much better he could finally start to unravel the night. He walked into the bed room and smelt something cooking, he concentrated on the chakra and sensed it was Junko! He was so confused Pulling on a pair of boxers he ended the kitchen and was met with the sweet smell of bacon and eggs cooking.

“Finally done vomiting ay?” She asked, not turning towards him. Naruto had never been happier to wake up before. Junko was stood over the frying pan in one of his white t-shirts and a pair of his boxers. Naruto, in his delicate and hungover state had never been more attracted to her in his life.

“Yah sorry about that! How drunk was I last night?” Naruto walked over to the stove and stood behind Junko, looking over her shoulder.

“You were so drunk you’re friend Shikamaru had to carry you home.” Junko said laughing, Naruto red faced rested his head on Junko’s shoulder.

“I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to get that drunk!” Naruto snaked his arms around her waist. “Actually, when I woke up and saw I wasn’t at yours I thought we’d had an argument or something.” Junko flipped over the bacon.

“Yah and why is that?”

“Well I thought that if the date had gone well, I would have stayed the night.” Naruto kissed at her neck gently. “If you get what I mean.” Junko lent into him for a moment before whipping around, pointing a spatula dripping in oil at his face.

“And we could have if I wasn’t making sure you didn’t choke on your own vomit in your sleep.” Junko wagged the kitchen appliance in front of his face and he followed her nervously with his eyes.  

“My my I’m sorry! Did I ruin your night?” Naruto said looking down slightly. He would hate to think that he had stopped her having a good time.

“No, it was actually really funny, I had a great time. But.. you can still make it up to me, as you said if you weren’t so drunk we could have went back to mine!” Junko yelling at him was actually kinda sexy. Naruto moved his hands over her body and kissed up her neck seductively.

“Seeing you angry is kinda turning me on.” He giggled into her neck but he was left with blue balls when Junko shoved him off.

“Yah yah there is plenty of time for that later, now sit down and eat your damn food.” Junko shoved two plates full off bacon, eggs, sausages and tomatoes onto the table. Naruto’s eyes widened.

“Woah that looks great! Just what I need to cure this hang over!” Naruto sat down and was about to dig in when he remembered something, he didn’t have any of this food in the fridge.

“Wait how did you cook all this?”

“I went to the market you idiot, and I cleaned your apartment.” Junko said dramatically, pointing out how clean everything now was.

“Woah! That’s amazing Junko! You’re the fucking best.” Naruto wolfed down his food in no time, now feeling satisfied. He really was lucky to know Junko, he felt at ease whenever she was around. Remembering their earlier encounter Naruto rose from his chair, went over to Junko and whispered in her ear.

“You better hurry up and eat your food, I have a lot of making up to do.” With that the rest of Junko’s food suddenly seemed so un appetising that she pushed it away. Naruto picked her up and carried her further into the apartment, shutting his bedroom door once they were inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going great.... so far. Naruto's newfound popularity with the ladies really gets under Junko's skin! She knows she'd being petty but sadly, petty is her middle name. Oh yeah and Naruto goes to save the moon!   
> *Really bad telling of The Last*

The two had been going out for a few weeks now. They hadn’t ‘put a label on it’ but in truth neither had brought up the idea of being boyfriend and girlfriend. It wasn’t something Junko had put much thought into, she knew that Naruto wasn’t with her just for the sex, their relationship had developed much further than that now. However, Junko still thought that he was keeping some secrets from her. Naruto never let her see him train, despite her asking many times. Naruto always replied with, ‘you might get hurt’ or ‘I don’t want to take time away from your studies’. Junko knew that she could just ask about him, there were many people on her university course that knew a lot about ninja and about the events of the war from their parents who had fought in it, but it wasn’t her place to ask. Naruto wanted to keep that secret and if she wants to know, then she should ask him. Not anyone else.

Over the few weeks that the two had been seeing each other, they had formed quite a depended relationship. Often Naruto would show up in the middle of the night and just get into bed next to her. He would state that he had had a nightmare about the war, so she would comfort him the best she could. Sometimes that would be sex, others it would be talking but sometimes all he wanted was to be close to someone. Junko knew that he didn’t have any family, and that he was still effected by his sensei dying a few years ago. Tonight, was one of those instances when Naruto had come over. It was 1am and Junko was asleep in her bed when she was woken up by the sound of her lock turning. She knew it was Naruto because he was the only other person who had the key.

“Na-ur.”

“Shhushhhh” He said to her. He took off his clothes and crawled in next to her. His body cold from the nights air. “Just go back to sleep.” His voice was sad and empty.   
“What’s wrong?” Junko asked, gripping the hands that had just snaked around her waist, rubbing one with her thumb gently.

“I had a dream about Jiraiya sensei again.”

“What happened.” Junko’s voice was still filled with sleep and it took her a while to get the words out.

“I- I had a dream that… Well do you know how during the war, the enemy reincarnated dead people?” Junko nodded, she didn’t really know how it works at all, but she’d heard about it. “In my dream, Jiraiya had come back to fight me, he wanted revenge because I let him die. He wasn’t under a mind control jutsu, that’s what he actually wanted to do. He kept telling me that if I had been stronger that I could have come after him and saved him.” Naruto started crying into Junko’s back, silently.

“Why did he say those things?” Junko felt her heart squeeze. This was the first time she’d heard Naruto this upset.

“Naruto, I don’t think you’ve actually grieved for him yet. You’ve kept yourself so busy after he died that you haven’t had much time to process what happened.”

“But it’s been 5 years already. I thought time heals all wounds.”

“Naruto time can’t heal a wound if it’s not taken care of first. You need to think about him, and cry, just what you’re doing now. But most importantly you need to talk to people about this. Talk to anyone. Please. It’ll make you feel better.”

“I. I guess you’re right. I just miss him so much. He was the closest thing to a dad I got!” Naruto was audibly sobbing now. It was only quietly but still, it pained Junko to see him like this. She knew that they had only known each other for a few weeks but Naruto was such a good and kind person, he didn’t deserve to feel such pain. Junko turned over and lay Narutos head on her chest. The skin on skin contact comforted him, he imagined this is what it feels like when a crying baby gets comforted by its mother. Junko recognised this is Regression, when someone taps into a time in their childhood that gave them comfort. However, Naruto wouldn’t gain that type of comfort from this, if anything it would just remind him of a past he never had and make him even more upset.

Junko ran her hands through his golden locks, massaging his head as he sobbed.

“I’m sorry. I always bug you when I’m feeling like shit. I shouldn’t put my troubles on you.”

“Don’t be silly. I know I don’t show it Naruto, but I care about you. Seeing you upset makes me feel sad.” Naruto propped himself up on his arms and hovered in front of Junko’s face, his eyes red with tears.

“I care about you too, Junko. You make me feel so safe.” Junko cocked an eyebrow but then her mind turned for a second and she relaxed. Some would find it funny that one of the strongest ninja in the world felt safe around a weak civilian girl. How could she protect him? But Naruto didn’t mean it like that. He meant that she made him feel emotionally safe. Like his mind couldn’t hurt him when she was around. It was here that Junko realised how truly broken Naruto was from the war. And Junko would do anything she could to help him heal.

“Good,” Junko wrapped her hands around Naruto neck and brought him closer. “You make me feel safe too.”

“Junko, I have something to tell you.” Naruto raised his head slightly to look at her. Her eyes fluttered open to meet his.

“Sure.” She wondered what he was going to tell her. Nothing bad she hoped.

“I don’t know if you would have heard, being from a different village but… 21 years ago, the nine-tailed fox demon attacked the hidden leaf village.”

“I’ve heard about it in passing but that’s about it.”

“Right,” Naruto continued. “Well to stop the demon, my father, the forth Hokage had to seal half of it away in himself. And because he couldn’t hold it all or give any to my mother, he had to seal the other half inside of me.” Junko looked up at him for a moment, confused. This had come out of nowhere.

“Erm okay,” Junko replied, not really sure what to say. “Is that why you’re so strong?”

“Yes that’s where all of my chakra comes from. Are you, okay with that?”

“I mean sure, it’s no skin off my teeth.” Now it was Naruto’s turn to be confused. He knew that time had changed but for years people had reacted with fear to his demon.

“I don’t think you understand. I used to lose control, it’s made me hurt people really bad.”

“Well, you have control over it, now right?” Junko asked cocking an eyebrow.

“Yah of course. Me and Kurama are friends now.”

“That’s all that matters then. What you did in your past has nothing to do with who you are today, Naruto.”

“People usually react very differently to this information Junko.”

“yah well I’m just strange then aren’t I.”

“Naruto, Oi!” Junko yelled standing at the side of her bed. It was 11:30 and Naruto wasn’t awake yet, she had to get to University and needed a favour from him.

“Naruto!” Junko’s hand landed a firm slap on his shoulder and Naruto’s eyes fluttered open.

“Stop It.” He said waving his hand in front of him, trying to swat her away like an annoying fly.

“I have to go you uni now, but I need a favour from you later.” The blonde groaned to show he was listening. “I need to get lots of books out of the library so you’re going to help me carry them. Meet me at the university at 4, okay?” Naruto groaned again but gave an audible ‘yes’ when Junko hit him again.

“Don’t be late.” Junko said as she gathered her things and headed for the door.

“Noooo wait.” Junko turned and saw Naruto holding his arms out sideways on the bed, eyes still closed. He opened and closed them like a baby and puckered his lips. Junko smiled lightly and jogged back over to the bed. She bent down and kissed him deeply.

“Have a good day, work hard.” Naruto said, turning over to go back to sleep.

“Rest well.”

 

Junko stood outside of the University. It was 4.20 pm Naruto was a full 20 minutes late and Junko was fuming. Junko did a lot for Naruto, she cleaned his apartment, cooked him food, comforted him at a moment’s notice and he’s late when she asks him to do one little thing.

“Omg. I am so sorry I’m late Junko.” Naruto said as he dropped down next to her. His cloths had changed from what he had come in last night. “I went home to get changed then on the way back I just kept getting stopped. See.” Naruto held up a big bag of small gifts all wrapped nicely in colourful paper and bows.

“And what the fuck are these?” Junko asked very annoyed. Naruto backed away slightly and gulped, suddenly realising that in might not have been such a good idea to show up late and then announced that he had been accepting gifts from other girls.

“They’re presents for the Rinne- day festival.”

“The what?”

“It’s a festival where you honour and pray for the dead. And it’s when you can exchange gifts with friends and loved ones. But!” Naruto held his hand up as Junko’s face twisted in annoyance. “They’re just off girls who want to thank me for my efforts in the war. It’s not like I know them or anything.” Naruto tried to smile it off, but he could tell that Junko was very annoyed.

“Whatever, let’s just go.” Naruto followed behind her as she walked towards the library. Once they were inside Junko immediately started piling books and research papers into his hand’s, filling them quickly.

“And this one”

“Oh, that one two.”

Before Naruto knew it, he was carrying 15 large books. Naruto wasn’t even breaking a sweat and this annoyed Junko to no end. She was extremely jealous that other girls were giving Naruto gifts. But she had no right to be, they weren’t together. Hell, they’d only known each other for 5 weeks but still. Junko felt like he’d been in her life a lot longer. They had seen each other every other day since they’d went on that date. Even when they were busy, they could always spar an hour just to meet and talk for a bit. Sometimes if they were really busy Naruto would just come over at night, just to sleep there so they weren’t apart for two long. None of those girls put in as much effort as she did with Naruto, so why should they be an able to give him a gift.

“Hey Junko, are you still mad at me?” Naruto asked as he stood behind her while she checked all the books out on the machine. Junko looked at him out of the corner of her eye but didn’t reply for a second. Was she mad at him, or was she mad at them?

“No Naruto I’m not mad.” She said matter of factly.

“Then why does your face look like your smelling shit.” Now Naruto was in a mood. He hadn’t done anything wrong, why was he in trouble.

“That’s just how my face always is haven’t you notice before.” Junko shot back, now in a worse mood then before.

“Look I don’t know why you’re so angry at me. I said I was sorry for being late and that I never asked those girls to give me those gifts. If someone’s took the time to give me a present it’s rude of I refuse it.” Naruto held his arms out as Junko piled the books back up and they left the library.

“Because you’re just that nice you can never say no.” They got a few strange looks walking down the street, Naruto looked like a talking tower of books.

“Wow, can’t believe you’re having a go at me for being nice.”

“I can’t believe you think that’s the reason I’m having a go at you.” Junko unlocked the door to her apartment and held it open for Naruto. He placed the books on the desk and turned to her.

“Right do you actually want to talk about this?” Naruto asked placing his hands on his hips. Junko wondered into the kitchen and lit up a cigarette. She knew she was being crazy, she knew there was no reason to be mad and that she would just admit that she’s just being jealous. But jealous didn’t fit well with her image. Cool collected Junko who does things her own way, who doesn’t need a guy to be happy. Jealousy wasn’t in her vocabulary.

“No.. no I don’t.” Junko said, back turned to him. As she said that she realised that she’d made a mistake. She sighed and turned around, ready to apologise. But he was already gone. He must have left through the open window in that moment.

Fuck.

 

It had been a full day since they had argued. All night Junko had wished that Naruto would just turn up and say forget the whole thing. The Junko could say sorry and then they could move on with their lives. But that didn’t happen. Naruto wished for the same thing. But having never been in a relationship, he thought that girls needed time, and that she would just get angrier if he went over.

“I don’t know guys, girls are just crazy. Like honestly, what did I do wrong.” Naruto asked the three guys. He had gathered Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji at the BBQ restaurant to talk about his problem, but sadly, they were just as bad with girls as he was.

“Honestly, I’d just cut my losses and apologize, it’s not that you did anything wrong, it’s just that she thinks you did. That’s what my dad told me to do anyways.” Shikamaru said, taking a sip of beer.

“No, no, no. Don’t listen to him Naruto. You’ve done absolutely nothing wrong so don’t say sorry for something you didn’t even do. She’s the one that turned it into an argument.” Kiba said conclusively, he did have a point. Naruto didn’t think he did anything wrong. It’s rude not to accept a heartfelt gift.

“Maybe she’s insecure, she probably knows that you can have the pick of em, and she’s scared that you’re going to dump her.” Choji said and the rest of the group was shocked. That actually made a good amount of sense

“Choji, where did that come from. You’re the worst with girls out of all of us.” Kiba said shocked.

“Well I spend a lot of time with Ino, I’m just regurgitating what I’ve been told.” Choji was very pleased with himself and rewarded himself with a whole plate of pork ribs.

“She can’t be scared that I’m gonna dump her since we aren’t exactly together…” The three turned to Naruto confused.

“Wait so she’s not your girlfriend?” Shikamaru asked.   
“No! We’ve just never really talked about this kinda stuff!”

“So, you’re basically just friends with benefits?” Kiba added in, just as confused as the others. Naruto shook his head.

“No, it’s more than that, we do care about each other and obviously I want a relationship, but she just doesn’t seem like the girl that’s into that sort of stuff.”

“Naruto, girls live for that shit. My mom said that all a girl wants to know is that’s she’s wanted and that she’s appreciated. She might feel like you don’t value her.” Shikamaru said and Naruto paused, thinking about what he’d just said. It made sense, maybe Junko just wanted him to ask her out. But what if she rejected him. He’d never been in a relationship before.  

“Maybe you’re right guys, I’m gonna ask her out tomorrow!”

Later on, after Naruto had left to do some training, the guys had a conversation all to themselves.

“Damn, Hinata’s gonna be crushed. She said she was gonna confess her feelings towards him too.” Kiba said sadly. He wanted Naruto to be happy but still, Hinata is going to be heartbroken.

“It’s totally gonna come out of nowhere too. She doesn’t even know about Junko.” Shikamaru added.

“Do you think we should tell her.” Choji asked.

“No, it’s not our place to interfere. If she gets her heart broken that that’s just that.” Shikamaru said conclusively.

 

The next day, Naruto sent a text to Junko’s saying, ‘Hey, I know we’ve had an argument but I really wanna talk to you, can I come over later tonight?’ It took 2 hours to Junko to reply with a simple ‘Yah that’s fine.’ Naruto was disappointed with the answer, but it was better than nothing. That day, Naruto got stopped every five minutes to be given a Ninne festival gift and before long his apartment was full of them. But he didn’t think anything of it. None of the girls who presented him with a gift even came close to Junko. He knew now that he wanted to be with her.

Naruto was feeling very grateful for all the attention, he felt loved and appreciated by the people in his life and wanted to celebrate that. He invited his friends for Ramen. Hinata walked by and he invited her to join them. But she was acting all weird and eventually left. Naruto had some idea of Hinata’s feelings, and if she had done something about it before he had met Junko then he would mostly likely be dating her now. Hinata was sweet and kinda and beautiful and he would be lucky to have her as a girlfriend, but she wasn’t enough for him now. At this point in his life, he needed someone as outgoing and lively as Junko to fill his days with excitement. Nothing was boring with her around.

“Naruto! Go after her you idiot, walk her home” Sakura said annoyed at him for letting her go. Naruto shrugged.

“Why, she’s a powerful shinobi, no one’s gonna bug her in the slightest.” Naruto spoke proudly of their friend, but this only made Sakura angry and she stormed off shortly after.

“Man, why are all the girl’s in my life mad at me.”

 

It was around 10pm and Junko was smoking on the roof of her apartment building, waiting for Naruto to come by. She had it all planned out. She would apologise to him and just admit that she was jealous and that she had made a mistake. Then she would present him with a necklace she had got him, it was a clear blue pearl that was in a cage like pendent. She got this because it reminded him of his eyes, blue as the ocean. Junko was proud that she knew Naruto well enough to get him such a well-suited gift. He had told her about the necklace that was given to him by the 5th Hokage and how it was destroyed in battle, so she decided to give him a new necklace. One that would have new meaning.  Junko was deep in thought when a low rumbling startled her. She looked up and above her to see a massive flash of light fly overhead and land over the Hokage’s monument. Then there was a huge explosion that made her building shake.

Junko immediately climbed back into her apartment. She had no idea what was going on. If it was just Ninja practicing, then the explosion wouldn’t have hit so close to the village. So, it much be an enemy attack. She was freaking out just a little and held her cat Achilles’ petting him to sooth both their worries.  Junko had a gut feeling that Naruto would be involved in this somehow. 30 minutes later, Junko heard a key turn in her lock and she ran to the door and embraced Naruto as he entered.

“What was that big explosion just now?” Junko asked face in his chest. She didn’t care that they’d been arguing. The thought of an enemy attack and Naruto having to fight put everything in perspective.

“I don’t know, I’m going to go find out in a minuet.” Naruto pulled Junko away from him and looked at her. “I’ve got to go on a mission. Someone had kidnapped my friend Hinata’s sister so were gonna go track her down, they just tried to take her too. I had to fight them off.”

“Omg are you okay? Did they hurt her?” Junko asked sick with worry.

“Yah were fine, I don’t have much time I’m going to have to go in a sec. But I just wanted to say I’m sorry for everything and were gonna sort this out when I get back. I have something really important to talk to you about then.”

“No, I’m sorry I was being really jealous of those girls giving you gifts, can you forgive me?”

“Of course, I can!” Naruto said hugging her close before putting away, stating that he had to go urgently.

“Wait,” Junko said, running back into her apartment and grabbing the box. “I got you my own gift since I was so jealous of the others. I hope you like it.” Naruto opened the box. “It matches your eyes.” She was right. The Pearl was exactly the colour of his eyes. Most people think they are solid blue but there are swirls of green and silver in there too, and this colour was spot on.

“It’s beautiful, I love it.” Naruto pulled her into a deep kiss, not wanting to let her go. “I have to leave now, but I’ll come see you as soon as I get back!”

“Please be safe.”

Naruto had no idea how dangerous this mission was going to be until he was debriefed in the early hours of the morning. The earth was going to be destroyed If he and the five kage failed. The meant the Junko would die too. Instantly he regretted not telling her how he felt last night. What if they all died, and he never got the chance to tell her. No way. Naruto would just have to win if that was the case. Naruto unconsciously grabbed his necklace. He Should have really left it at home, but it already meant a lot him. The team was dismissed and were ready to head out on the mission but on the way-out Naruto spotted Konahamaru coming up the stairs holding paper work for the Hokage.

“Oi Konahamaru, I have a favour to ask you.” Naruto called to him, the rest of the team carrying on, except Shikamaru, who lingered slightly.

“Sure, thing boss.”

“If the village is in trouble and the civilians are evacuated, I need you to go get someone for me.” The Chunnin nodded and Naruto continued. “Her name is Junko Saotome and she lives in Flat 4C1, Maybell street in the Sugin University district. If something happens you go get her and you protect her, understand, get her to safety.” Konahamaru looked up at his big brother and nodded, a look of determination in his eyes.

“Sure, thing boss, I’ll protect her with my life.”

“Thank you Konahamaru this girls really important to me.”

Naruto had been confused about his feelings even before he entered the green pool of water. He had recognised Hinata’s true feelings for him and felt guilty because he knew he would have to reject her. He also knew that he did still have feelings for her, and they had been stronger then he realised. Hinata had been here for him even no one else was, seeing that she had wanted to spend her last day on earth with him, even when they were both still children. Hinata had held a special place in his heart after she had attempted to save him from Pein and part of him wished he had recognised this sooner, so they could have been together. But another, stronger part of his couldn’t deny that those feelings had faltered, that he wanted Junko now. In his dream, when he saw his younger self in the academy acting out because he didn’t have anyone he would want to spend his last day with, his present self-answered Iruka’s question. Junko. He saw Sakura telling Hinata that he didn’t understand the difference between material love and romantic love. The truth was, he really didn’t. He realised that he had been in love with Hinata after the Pein attack but didn’t realise it back then. But now he understood what love felt like, he could recognise that in the girl that was patiently awaiting his return. Most likely fearing for her own life and his. He had to live for her, he had to save the world again for her.

“Naruto!” Sakura yelled in front of him while they were in the café. He looked at her confused. Why was she mad at him again?

“Naruto!” Naruto eyes flashed opened and he instinctively grasped his necklace. He was still on the green pool, but everyone else was already awake and had crowded round his as Sakura healed him.

“You were out for a while, Naruto,” She said. “I was worried.”

“Sorry.” Was all he could say. Sakura looked down to the necklace he was grasping.

“That’s a pretty necklace, when did you get that?” Sakura asked. Naruto’s eyes flicked around before landing on Hinata’s and immediately looking away.

“Someone gave it to me yesterday. We better get back to the mission.” Naruto said, trying to avoid any other questions. He couldn’t break Hinata’s heart, not yet.

It had only been a day and a half since Naruto had left but already there was another explosion in the village. Things had been falling from the sky and the villagers were in a panic and there had been talk of an evacuation. It was 5pm, and id had already gotten dark outside. Junko was making a cup of tea and smoking a cigarette when there was a knock on the door. She went over and looked through the eye whole but couldn’t only see a leaf village headband. She opened the door and smoke flew into the hall, past the young man that was standing there.

“Are you Junko Saotome?” He asked. Junko furrowed her eyebrows. What did a shinobi want with her specifically?

“Yah, who are you?” The boy’s eyes lit up and for a second, he reminded her of Naruto.

“My name is Konahamaru, I’m a chunnin and Naruto gave me a special mission to come get you immediately if there was an evacuation order.” Junko was confused by this.

“An evacuation orders? But I haven’t seen anyone leaving yet?”

“That’s because it only just got issued. It’ll take a abit of time before the other villagers start moving, but Naruto told me to come straight to you, no exception. He said that you’re very special to him and I promised to protect you with my life!” Junko felt like crying. Even when he was out there risking his life he still thought about her safety. Junko sniffed lightly and rubbed her eyes.

“Thank you Konahamaru, I’ll pack up my things.” Junko invited him in, he started petting her cat.

“What’s his name?”

“His name is Achilles; can I bring him with me?”

“Sure!” Konahamaru said warmly. Once she had packet some cloths, her laptop, phone, cash, some sentimental valuable and some food for her and Achilles they set off.

“So, what’s actually going on?” She asked as they walked down the street. Ninja were passing them every second, looking hurried but still calm.

“I’m not allowed to tell you that, sorry. I’m already breaking enough rules.” The two paused as a light shone overhead, and then a loud explosion was heard in the distance.

“Come on, we better hurry.” Konahamaru said. He led her to a massive whole in the ground Not many other civilians were there, and many people could be seen carrying boxes filled with scrolls and important documents. There was a woman standing on top of the mound. Konahamaru bowed to her, and Junko followed along even though she didn’t know who she was.

“Konahamaru, who is this? The public evacuation order has only just been sent out.” Her voice was stern, and authorities and Junko felt as if she was going to get in trouble.

“Forgive me Lady Fifth Hokage. This is Junko Saotome, Big Brother Naruto asked me to come get her and escort her to safety should there be danger.” At this the Lady’s face softened considerably and she sighed.

“Very well, please escort her into the bunker and the go continue with the evacuation order.”

“Thank you Lady Hokage.” Junko bowed once more and followed him inside. The walked down countless numbers of stairs until they reached a large hall with tables and beds laid out. Konahamaru walked Junko over to a space in the corner that was occupied with people that looked just a little bit more important than her. One was wearing a lab coat, one looked like a retired shinobi and another was dressed smartly and sat with purpose.

“These are some of the higher up who got priority evacuation. In the next hour there will be others who come down as well. Mostly bankers, advisers and scientist. Then the general population will start to come in, so you won’t be alone for too long.” Once he got her settles he got up to leave but Junko stopped him.   
“Thank you, Konahamaru.” He smiled widely back at her.

“Don’t thank me, it was all Naruto’s doing.”

“I’ll make sure to tell him when he returns. Please stay safe.” Konahamaru nodded and ran back up the stairs. Then she was alone and scared, but she had to have faith in Naruto. She could hear people theorising about what’s going on, many people said that the moon was calling apart Junko tried not to listen to them. It wasn’t going to make any difference what a bunch of civilians though might be going on. She had been down there for about 5 hours. Pretty much the entire civilian population of the village was underground. Junko had thought about getting up and looking for someone she knew, but the bunched was large and she felt that if she left her spot she might not be able to find her way back.

 

Naruto thought how nice it was hanging out with Hinata in a way he never had before. The two being all alone for most of the day gave him an idea of what being with her romantically would be like. He had been thinking about it all day, how easy It would be with her. She loved him whole heartedly and would be with him always and would do anything for him. All he had to do was love her back. It would be hard with Junko. She’s loud, argumentative, jealous, annoying and is always trying to do things for the people that she cares about. She’s talkative, exciting, sexy and flirtatious. Naruto would have to keep her entertained all the time or she might run away. He’ll have to be romantic and shower her in roses and drinks and chocolate to prove his feeling, but with Hinata all he would have to do would be to kiss her gently and his feelings would be shown. It would be so _easy_ but also… boring. Love is meant to be exciting and adventurous and new, not steady and safe.

“I’m so pathetic. My sister’s been kidnapped and I’m just sitting here knitting.” Hinata said dropping the knitting into her lap. Naruto stepped forwards slightly, sad that his friend was this upset.

“You’re not pathetic, you came her to help save her didn’t you. That’s what we’re going to do.” Naruto said with a light smile. Hinata looked up at him in admiration.

“You’re such a good person Naruto. You’ve always been very kinda to me.”

“Well I’m not being kind just because I used to be in-love with you or anything.” Naruto scratched the back of his head not realising what he had said until Hinata gasped in front of him.

“What did you just say?” She said, getting to her feet, clutching the scarf in her hands tightly. Naruto’s heart jumped, he hadn’t meant for that to come out, it was a mistake.

“I said,” He looked down and mumbled. “That I’m gonna help you save Hinabi.”

“No after that.” Hinata said shaking her head, tears now forming in her eyes.

“I said…. I said that I used to love you.” Naruto instantly felt as though he had just punched Hinata in the face. That he had stuck his hand into her chest and ribbed her heart out while it was still beating.

“Oh.” Hinata said, she thought she had just heard him wrong. That ‘used to’ was just a slip of the tongue. “So, I missed my chance then.” Hinata hid the scarf behind her back, realising all the time wasted on It. Tears fell from her eyes but no sober came out of her mouth. She was trying to be strong.

“Yah, I- I met someone a few weeks ago.” Naruto clung to the necklace around his neck. “I’m not in love with them yet, but I want to be. I don’t know how to describe it... I’m sorry.”

“Well... as long as you’re happy, I can’t complain.” Hinata said trying to keep a straight face even though tears were pouring out from her eyes. Naruto felt bad for this, how she was trying to make herself seem like she’d fine with the whole thing. He kinda wanted her to beat him up. At least then they would have shared the pain, and she wouldn’t be hurting so much. Naruto wanted to say something else, but nothing really came out, he allowed her to walk past him on the way to the base. But then, Hinata was swiped right from under his knows. And there was nothing he could do. It all happened so fast! He tried to hit it with a Rasengan but Tonary sent a ball of light toward him, hitting him hard and knocking him out.


End file.
